Sesshoumaru
by Sesshlove10
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was your average teenage girl until she fell down a well 500 years into the past and met a dog demon. This time around though, it wasn't Inuyasha, but his older brother, Sesshoumaru! This is the story of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's feudal fairytale.
1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze wafted in through the open windows of the Higurashi household. Kagome sat painfully bored on her bedroom floor studying math textbooks, but with the intense heat outside, and the broken air conditioning, she had a hard time focusing on what was in front of her. She tossed her raven locks out of her mocha eyes and leaned in closer to the fat book to try and concentrate.

"Ugh, I can't do this anymore!" She slammed the book shut and sluggishly picked herself off the floor with a groan. Suddenly, Kagome turned her head towards her door, and the pounding footsteps coming for her.

"Kagome, Buyo's down in the wellhouse again!" Souta Higurashi wined.

"I'm coming," she groaned in reply.

When they reached the old wellhouse, Souta hid behind Kagome in fear of the darkness.

"Oh, come on Souta, man up. It's just a wellhouse," she said.

"Buyo!" Kagome called.

"Buyo! Come on out! Here Buyo!" She climbed down the wooden steps and looked around the dried up well.

"Sis, I found Bu-" Souta stopped. His eyes widened and he took a step back.

"What's wrong Souta?" Kagome asked. The well started shaking, and the seals placed on top of the boards disintegrated.

"K-k-" Souta started, but a bright light erupted from the opening and Kagome was dragged inside by a pair of arms.

"Kagome!" Souta screamed, but she was already falling.

As Kagome fell, she was surrounded by a never ending pink light. Where am I? Suddenly, those pair of arms turned her around. What Kagome saw made her gasp. It was a youkai with the body of a centipede and torso of a woman. Her eyes were slits of black and her tongue slipped in and out, licking her lips. Kagome cringed in disgust and horror.

"Give me the jewel girl!" The centipede lady demanded. Before Kagome could react though, she found herself at the bottom of the well with skylight raining from above, and the centipede lady missing. There were vines crawling up the walls of the well, so Kagome used those to haul herself out.

Outside the well was not a wellhouse, but an open meadow surrounded by trees, but a village could be seen in the distance. _What the heck happened?_ Kagome thought.

"Now where am I?" She whispered to herself.

"Give, me, the jewel!" The voice of the centipede lady called from behind her. No, not again! She thought in fear. Kagome took off throught the trees and ran with all her will out of blinding fear into the forest. She would NOT be eaten today, and certainly not by that thing!

She wanted to scream for help from anybody, but she was afraid the youkai would hear her. She just ran, and ran, and ran until she needed to jog. Sweat dripped down her forehead, drenched her jade green shirt and continued to her jean shorts. She was just glad to have worn sneakers to the wellhouse. _I think I lost that thing but... What do I do now?_ She thought. She took a moment to rest on the ground.

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" that all too familiar voice screamed, and Kagome leaped to her feet and sprinted away with tears in her eyes.

"HELP!" She screamed, her voice watery from crying.

"HELP ME!" She screamed again. She shut her eyes for a second when she ran into something soft and fluffy. She looked up to see a beautiful man with long silver hair and golden eyes. A purple crescent moon adorned his forehead while magenta stripes covered both of his cheeks. That face glared down upon her.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whimpered. At that moment the centipede youkai crashed through the nearest tree and eyed the two.

"Give me the shikon jewel girl, or die." The youkai seethed. Kagome closed her eyes and buried herself in the man's chest preparing for her death, but it didn't come.

She opened her eyes and turned around to see a pile of melted flesh that looked as if to of been the centipede youkai. The man behind her simply started walking the other way.

"Wait!" She called, but he ignored her plea, so she began running after him. Once she was in front of him and grabbed his attention, she began.

"Thank you for saving me. I owe you a lot," she said, but he didn't say anything. When he started walking again, she began to walk backwards in time with his steps.

"What is this place? What happened to the 21st century? All the cars, buildings, and people are gone. Are we even on Earth!?" She asked. He ignored her again, but he quickened his pace and turned left.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" She said, walking in front of him with her hands on her hips and a questioning glare on her face.

"Why won't you answer me?" She said. Then she stopped, making him stop also.

"Look mister, I know you just saved me from that monster back there, but you could atleast say something. You can talk, right?" A moment of silence hung between the two.

"Oh my gosh, you can't talk! All this time I've been pestering you to answer, and you couldn't reply. I'm s-"

"Move," he interuppted. Kagome's jaw dropped open and you could almost see the steam being released from her ears.

"You can talk!" She said.

"I can't believe you!"

Kagome stood feeling absolutely helpless. _What do I do now?_ _I have no one._ In a moment of desperation, she reached out to catch his left arm.

"Wait," she said very quietly. The man was surprised to see such a look of griefplaced upon the young girl's face. His golden eyes widened but just as fast as it happened, returned to normal.

"I'm sorry. I'm the one who's been plain obnoxious since you saved me. Please, forgive me. Heck, I don't even know your name," she said.

"Sesshoumaru," he said. Kagome looked up and smiled. "Well Sesshoumaru, thank you for your help. I'll be off then!" She said.

"You are defenseless," He said.

"Well, I am just a normal girl, and I come from a place without danger. I never needed to protect myself. Besides, maybe another kind stranger like you will come to my rescue again if need be," she replied.

"I did not save you priestess. You saved yourself." A dead silence passed over the two as a brief wind blew through.

"What do you mean I saved my self?" She asked.

"You are a priestess. You did not know that?"

"No! Of course not!" she said.

"Interesting," he said, then started walking.

"Wait up!" she called before running to his side. After a few moments, Kagome finally realized it.

"Hey! Why didn't you say that in the first place!?" she asked, waving her fist around. After being ignored once again, she just sighed and began walking away.

"You shall be my ward. From now on, follow only me," he said. Kagome stopped in mid step and turned around. To Sesshoumaru's surprise, Kagome had a big smile and tears running down her face.

"Th-thank you!" She said, wiping away her tears.

"Hmph."


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, the sun began to set, and melt into a bright rosy hue. The two of them had been walking all day, and Kagome was exhausted. Living in the 21st century meant having access to cars, and bicycles. Trudging through thick underbrush and attempting to keep up with Sesshoumaru took it's toll on her unconditioned body. Sweat dripped from her brow and around her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, can we stop for the night? It's getting late, and quite frankly, I'm drained!" Sesshoumaru continued to walk ahead, not showing the slightest hint of hearing what Kagome had just said.

"Hold on Sesshoumaru, wait for me!" Kagome panted, and breathed deeply. When she caught up to him, he had stopped in front of a fairly small open patch of grass.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" She asked. Kagome walked around Sesshoumaru and saw he was looking at a two headed dragon equipped with a mount and reins.

"Is that a dragon!?" Kagome asked with excitement. Sesshoumaru's silence counted as a yes in Kagome's mind.

"Eeeeeek!" She squealed, and ran up to the dragon. She held her hand out like she would a dog in modern times. The dragon simply glared at her.

"Uh, okay," she nervously said and dropped her hand. Instead she began to pet it's two heads. The dragons purred and melted against her touch.

"I see, you're more like cats..." she whispered. Sesshoumaru merely sat down by the trunk of a tree.

"Make a fire."

"What?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru once again ignored her and went to sit at the base of a nearby tree. Kagome puffed up her cheeks and fumed. _Why I oughta! Who does he think he is!? _

She began working on the fire viciously, but paused in the middle of picking up a branch. _Well, I guess I can't blame him. I DID basically force myself on him. He's protecting me from all of these monsters and only asks for small tasks. Sure, he can be arrogant and rude, but so can I. _With that, Kagome jumped to her feet and looked towards the sky.

"I'm going to give it my all from now on!" She raised her hand up and grasped a star, with a smile on her face. That night, Kagome had made an important promise to herself. A promise to repay Sesshoumaru by any means necessary.

After the fire was ablaze, Kagome had decided to settle down beneath a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. Just as her eyes were beginning to close she heard a high pitched screeching sound.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! I'm back from m-" A small green toad demon with all brown clothes and a wooden staff with two heads stepped into the clearing and paused in mid sentence as soon as he saw Kagome. His eyes widened and he visibly gasped.

"A human! How dare you even come near the great Lord Sesshoumaru you filthy human!" Kagome's eyes opened wide with anger.

"Excuse me? How rude!" Kagome said.

"I shall rid of you myse-" but was once again, he was interrupted but this time, it was by a rock Lord Sesshoumaru had thrown at his head.

"Cease your ranting Jaken. She is my ward. Do NOT harm her," he said. Jaken was astonished at his words.

"But my Lord! She is just a mere human girl! She is incapable of being of any use to someone of your high standards!" At this Kagome was beyond aggravated. She was dead set on killing off this little toad demon.

"Well then, if I'm so incapable of being any use, what use are you then?" She said. At this Jaken sputtered.

"I am of great use to Lord Sesshoumaru! Using this staff that my Lord graciously gave to me, I am able to defeat countless demons!" He said confidently. Kagome just smirked.

"Yeah, using the staff that HE gave you! Without that staff, you wouldn't be anymore help than I would be! Besides, I work hard when I set my mind to it, and I don't give up!" They both glared and growled at each other until Sesshoumaru was forced to step in.

"If you do not cease your arguing, this Sesshoumaru will be forced to kill you both." At this, both Jaken and Kagome backed off. Kagome went back to her spot underneath the tree and decided to get some sleep. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Kagome! Kagome? Kagome! Where are you!?" Kagome waved frantically back and forth at her mother, who repeatedly called out her name. she noticed that she was in her own time, standing in front of the well house._

_"I'm right here mom! Look! It's Kagome! Right here! I've come back!" Her mom didn't seem to notice her at all. Kagome frowned and ran up to her mother._

_"Mom, can't you tell? It's me, Kagome! Can't you see me?" Kagome reached out to touch her mother's shoulder, but her hand fell right through her. Kagome pulled her hand back and stared in horror. _

_"Kagome! Kagome please come back! We're all waiting for you!" At this, Kagome's grandfather and brother Souta came rushing out of the house, yelling her name over and over. They too, could not see her. _

_"No..." Kagome collapsed to the ground and wept. _

_"I have to get back. I don't belong here," she said. _

_"Woman." Kagome turned around and saw Lord Sesshoumaru standing in front of her._

_"Sesshoumaru? Can you not see me as well?"_

_"Woman, wake up," he said. Kagome just wept harder. _

_"I knew it, I'm all alone!"_

_"Wake up, or we shall leave without you," he said. _

_"What?"_

At this, Kagome opened her eyes to see Lord Sesshoumaru standing over her and Jaken standing a few meters away with the dragon's reins in his hands.

"Good morning," she said, and realized she had been crying in her sleep. She quickly wiped away the stale tears and got up from the ground.

"Do you want me to prepare breakfast?" She asked.

"There is no time for that now. If you wanted it, you should have awoken sooner," Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome frowned, but followed anyways. Lord Sesshoumaru continued walking in a seemingly directionless route. All the while, Kagome reflected upon what had happened that had led to her being there.

_Well, I fell down the old well and landed in the middle of nowhere, yet I suspect that I travelled a couple hundred years in the past, judging by Sesshoumaru and Jaken's clothes. Not to mention that they're real demons... Then, that centipede lady attacked me! But, I was somehow saved and ran into Sesshoumaru. He calls me his ward, so I guess I should stick with him... But the question is, how do I get back to my own time?_

"Umm... Sesshoumaru? Where are we going exactly?"

"That's LORD Sesshoumaru to you human!" Jaken piped. Kagome gave Jaken a death glare, and Jaken shuddered. Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge Kagome's question, so she turned to Jaken.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Why of course I do! Lord Sesshoumaru is patrolling his lands, making sure that his lands are free of any troublesome demons." Kagome's shoulders drooped. _So he's TRYING to find demons, eh? I don't think I'll be able to be of any use, let alone stay alive if that's the case. _So, the three of them walked for hours until they came upon a bustling human village.

"Wow! So many people! And they all look so old fashioned!" Kagome "oohed" and "aahed" at the little village. Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome and handed her a large pouch. She felt the bag and recognized the feeling of many coins inside.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Buy acceptable clothes. Your present garments are appalling." Kagome gawked at him.

"They are not! Where I come from, this is very normal!" Her green school uniform skirt may be a little short, but it was a uniform. Hundreds of girls wore the exact same thing. Besides, who is he to tell her what not to wear? But, then she remembered her vow and sighed.

"Fine," she said, walking towards the village. She had to admit though, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Kagome walked down the dirt streets until she found a little kimono shop. She was greeted by a kindly old woman who showed her a variety of cloths, but Kagome decided on a plain seafoam green one with pale pink flower petals. She also got a plain white one to sleep in.

"Is this enough? I'm not sure how this works. I'm uh... New to this region!" Kagome handed the woman six of the coins from the bag. The woman's eyes widened and as she stared at the coins.

"My dear, this is wonderful! You visit anytime! Please, come again!" Kagome smiled and waved at the ecstatic woman as she left the shop. _I have a feeling a payed a little too much..._

On her way back, Kagome noticed a shrine and decided that she should pay it a visit out of curiosity. To the side sweeping up dead leaves was an older woman dressed in traditional priestess garb. As Kagome walked past, she felt someone suddenly grab her hand. When she turned to see who it was, she saw the priestess grasping her hand with a look of worry and confusion on her face.

"Oh heavens child, what great spiritual energy you possess! You must be a priestess! Please, let me help you!" At that, the woman pulled a bewildered Kagome into the shrine. She tossed a spare outfit identical to hers over to Kagome.

"Here, put these on. You may keep them. After all, a priestess with that much spiritual energy must be recognized."

"I'm sorry, but, I'm not a priestess. There must be a mistake."

"I see now. You did not know you possessed divine powers. I'm surprised you lived this long unaware... That aside, I shall make sure you are equipped to my satisfaction." The old priestess urged Kagome along until Kagome finally agreed and changed into the priestess garb. The old woman then gave her a bow and a slew of arrows. Kagome was unsure of what to do, so she kindly took the priestess's gifts, and left. _That was awkward…_

When she returned to Sesshoumaru and Jaken, She saw Jaken asleep and Sesshoumaru waiting for her.

"I'm back! And I got a whole lot of stuff! Thanks for the clothes Sesshoumaru. Plus, an old priestess gave me this bow and arrow! Now I can help you out!" Kagome smiled up at the icy lord. At that moment, Jaken decided to wake up. When he saw Kagome, he shrieked.

"What is this! How dare you, a priestess, stand up to the great and powerful lord Sesshoumaru!" He ran over to Kagome practically fuming.

"What do you mean? A priestess from the village gave me these for free. I'm not a priestess." Jaken's head turned about five different shades of green before he simply groaned and fell to the ground.

"Jaken?" Kagome said. She kneeled to the ground and poked his limp body with a stick. He then bolted upright and began sputtering.

"You cannot be allowed to travel with the great Lord Sesshoumaru dressed like that! Insolent woman! How dare you!" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and leaned forward.

"I HAVE a name, you know! It's Kagome. Ka-go-me!" The two of them glared at each other, inches from each other's faces.

"Jaken. Leave the girl be." Both of them turned towards Sesshoumaru. Jaken only became more infuriated, but in a helpless kind of way, knowing his lord's decisions were final.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru! Are you sure about letting a priestess travel alongside you?" Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Jaken gulped.

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru. Please forgive this lowly servant!" Kagome smirked at Jaken's groveling. _Serves him right. _As soon as Sesshoumaru began walking, Kagome ran up to Sesshoumaru's side.

"So, where are we off to next?" Sesshoumaru continued walking forward without acknowledging her once again. Kagome sighed and continued walking anyways. _I know that he's not the most adept conversationalist, but a little effort every now and then wouldn't kill him… _

Jaken came running with the two-headed dragon shrieking for them to wait up for him. Kagome only smiled and continued walking. _Yet, I kind of like this… Being here with Sesshoumaru and Jaken, even if they both annoy me at times. I could come to get used to this… Someday._


	4. Chapter 4

_I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us. _Kagome was laying down a few feet to the left of the tree where Sesshoumaru was leaning against. Kagome couldn't sleep, so she had the opportunity to watch everyone else fall asleep. Jaken slept by the tree farthest from her (unsurprisingly), and the two-headed dragon who she discovered was named Ah-Un slept soundly by the remaining embers of the fire.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder how she arrived in the feudal era in the first place. She had come to the conclusion that the well was a time travelling device, but she had been in the well house before and the seals had never torn off. _Also, what did Sesshoumaru mean when he said I saved myself? _

Kagome decided that a dip in the hot spring that they camped by would help clear her mind. Just to be safe, she grabbed her bow and arrows as well as she was leaving. She carefully snuck by Sesshoumaru, who was sound asleep, and was mindful of dead leaves and sticks by her feet.

After reaching the hot spring, she immediately disrobed and dove inside the warm water. _I could definitely get used to this._ She closed her eyes and rested against the edge of the spring. _What should I do next? I mean, I don't think I can stay here forever. I have to somehow reach mom, gramps, and Sota again. They're probably worried sick…_

_*sigh*._ Kagome was about to exit the spring when she heard a twig snap from the forest.

"Hello? Sesshoumaru, is that you?" Kagome swam to the middle of the spring and hid her body underneath the water. She searched the treeline for any signs of movement, but saw nothing.

"You better not be peaking!" Again, there was complete silence. Kagome let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. _I must've been imagining things…_

"Silly girl… All alone in the middle of a demon infested forest. What to do, what to do…" Kagome jerked her head to the side and saw a man dressed in a white baboon skin. His eyes were black and soulless, and every inch of him was covered. He continued staring at her, eerily still until Kagome had come to her senses.

"Hey! You peeping tom! How dare you!" Kagome reached out to grab a rock, and threw it at the strange man. The stranger moved his head slightly to the right and chuckled, narrowly avoiding the flying stone. Kagome was a little worried at this point. She was all alone and completely naked in front of this possible demon, and her only weapon was a bow and some arrows, which she didn't even know how to use.

"Y-you stay back!" The figure only chuckled more and moved closer. Kagome's eyes widened, and she reached for the bow and arrows. Her hands hit stone though because in a flash, they were gone.

"Looking for these?" She turned her head and saw the stranger holding them. Kagome's eyes widened and she hesitated. _He's a demon… Just like that centipede lady, he's going to kill me! _The figure began to approach Kagome, ever so slowly.

"No! Stay back!" Kagome closed her eyes and held up her hands. All of a sudden, a bright pink light enveloped her hand, and the stranger lept out of the path of a blazing burst of light. Kagome opened her eyes, and stared at the singed trunk of a tree before her.

"Did I do that?" Kagome looked over at the stranger and then over to her clothes. She made a break for her clothes, but the stranger caught p to her, and grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast priestess!"

"Let me go!" Just then, another burst of light appeared, and singed the stranger's arm. He cried out and lept back again. Instead of going for her clothes, Kagome began to run towards the camp, pushing through twigs and underbrush that stood in her path. Her lungs were burning, and her legs were stiff with terror.

"Oomf!" Kagome hit something and began to fall back, but was caught by a pair of hands. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing before her, with a stern look on his face.

"Sesshoumaru! It's you!" She then blushed twenty different shades of red after realizing that she was completely naked.

"Ah! Don't look!" Kagome shied away and tried covering up. Sesshoumaru in turn held out his shirt. Kagome took it and quickly put it on. It barely reached her mid-thighs, but she was grateful.

"Thank you," she said.

"Why did you leave."

"I went only to take a bath in the hot springs and I was going to come right back, but I was attacked by a demon and I almost didn't escape, but something weird happened, and light burst out of my hand, and I escaped, but he's still back there!" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and began walking towards the hot spring.

"Hey, don't go that way, the demon's there!" He kept on walking. Kagome followed him, trying to bring him back, but he kept walking until he reached the hot spring. When they both stepped into the clearing, the stranger with a baboon skin was waiting for them.

"Why if it isn't Lord Sesshoumaru himself. Tell me, what are you doing with the Shikon MIko? Perhaps you have given into the temptation?"

"State your name demon."

"Tsk, tsk. How rude of you! You haven't even answered my own question!" Sesshoumaru stayed silent.

"Very well then. My name is Naraku."


	5. Chapter 5

The air surrounding the clearing grew thick with tension. At the sound of his name, shivers ran up and down Kagome's spine.

"If you have no use for the priestess, give her to me. She will be of much more use with me." Naraku grinned from underneath the baboon pelt.

"She is my ward. I will not let you have her," Sesshoumaru said. Somehow, Kagome felt like the world had been lifted off from her shoulders.

"Have it your way then," Naraku replied. He flashed a wicked smile as limbs of demon flesh shot out of his back, and made their way towards Kagome. Kagome gasped and awaited death, but Sesshoumaru had already kept in front of her, clawing at the raw flesh.

He shredded the piece and the four others that came after. All the while, Kagome gazed at Sesshoumaru in awe. _He's fighting for my sake, even though I only met him a few days ago. He's risking his life for me, a mere stranger..._

After he dodged another one, Sesshoumaru noticed an opening and used it to run up and tear Naraku in half.

"That was amazing! Are you Okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru stood there and sniffed the air.

"It's not over," he said. Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"What?" As soon as she said that, a flash of white came up from behind her and clawed at her side.

"Aaah!" Kagome cried. Blood ran from the wound and spilled down her leg. She clutched the wound and dropped to the ground.

The white flash appeared in the same place Naraku had been standing. It was the exact same demon, except the baboon hood was down, revealing the beady red eyes of a male human. He held up a glimmering pink orb and chuckled.

"I thought he was dead!" Kagome said.

"I killed a puppet," Sesshoumaru replied.

"So that means that that's the real Naraku..." Kagome shuddered.

"I should really thank you for this," Naraku said.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome lunged for the bow and arrows and took aim at the demon. _All I need to do is aim for his head. Alright, now how do I do this? Pull back, angle..._

At the same time, Kagome's arrow went soaring through the air as Sesshoumaru lunged at the demon. The demon easily dodged, but it put him right in the line of Kagome's arrow.

"No!" He cried. The arrow hit the jewel and a bright pink light exploded from the jewel as minuscule pieces of the jewel flew every which way at a seemingly impossible speed.

The demon Naraku took flight and quickly disappeared from Kagome's sight.

"Until we meet again... Kagome," echoed the demon. As soon as he left, she fell to the ground in pain once more and quickly came over and picked her up, flying her over to the camp.

"My Lord! Where have you been!?" Jaken shrieked, but when he landed and saw Kagome's wound and Sesshoumaru's bloody hands, he gasped.

"Prepare bandages," Sesshoumaru uttered. Jaken silently nodded and frantically searched while he layed Kagome down and got to work.


	6. Chapter 6

_Where am I? _A pink light illuminated the void around Kagome. She began walking forward until she reached the very same well she had fell into in her well house and came out of in the feudal era. As she approached it, the scenery around her morphed into the clearing she had found around the well.

"Hello? Sesshoumaru?" A breeze wafted through the clearing and Kagome crossed her arms from the cold.

"Follow me." A female voice said. Kagome looked around, but couldn't see anyone. She followed the voice anyways, through the trees and into yet another smaller clearing. This time though, there was a huge tree in the middle that looked exactly like her sacred tree back at her shrine in the 20th century. What made this tree different though, was that a boy dressed in red with white dog ears and long white hair.

"Hello? Was it you that called me?" Kagome approached the boy and climbed the tree trunks. That's when she noticed the arrow in his chest.

"You're hurt! Don't worry, I-" then she noticed that the boy was sleeping soundly, almost as if he were untouched by time; dead, yet still alive in the mind. _Then it wasn't him that called me. I should still take this arrow out though. What curious ears..._

Kagome reached up to the arrow, and was about to pull it out, when the boys golden eyes flashed open.

"Oy! Kikyo! Nice of you to show up. Come to gloat?" Kagome jumped back.

"Kikyo? Who's Kikyo?"

"Don't act dumb. You and I both know how it is."

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. My names Kagome. Ka-go-me." The boy sniffed the air.

"Hmm. You ain't her, that's for sure. Close enough anyways... Say, could you pull out this arrow?"

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Kagome climbed up the tree and pulled on the arrow. It slipped right out, and the boy jumped away. He stretched himself out and looked over at Kagome. He then walked over to her and sniffed again.

"How are you able to do that yet you aren't her?" Kagome blinked a couple times, and reached up to grab his ears.

"Oy! Not the ears!" Kagome laughed as the boy jumped back. His face was beet red.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. Say, what's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I thought we were getting along, so I wanted to know your name." The boy huffed.

"Pleeeeaasse?" Kagome whimpered.

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"I said it, okay? My name's Inuyasha," he said. He crossed his arms and looked away. Kagome approached him and stuck out her hand.

"Let's be friends, Inuyasha," she said. Kagome gave him a genuine smile. He looked flustered, but he still took her hand. She shook it, and the world slowly faded into white light.

Kagome's eyes shot open and stared back at a pair of glimmering golden ones that were staring right at her. She recognized the stoic face and long silvery white hair. Then, she remembered everything that had happened and all Sesshoumaru had done for her as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Se-shoumaru..." Kagome reached up and grabbed his neck, hugging the stoic demon lord.

"I thought I was done for... I'm so sorry that I got you into that mess. It's all my fault." The two of them stayed in that position until a certain annoying imp came yelling for Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Where have you gone?" When Jaken walked into the encampment, Kagome was lying against a tree looking the opposite direction of Sesshoumaru, trying to hide the blush creeping up on her face. Sesshoumaru was standing firmly on the other side of the clearing, looking slightly away from Kagome's direction, but not so blatantly that anyone noticed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken came running up to Kagome.

"You girl! You should show my Lord more appreciation! After you were wounded, it was my Lord himself who bandaged your side!

"Huh?" Kagome reaches down to her side and felt the area where she had been hit. A clean bandage now covered it. Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru with a smile.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken huffed his content

"Say, now that I can recall it, what was that pink light? And what was that jewel that came out of my side?"

"The shikon jewel. As to how it ended up in your body, this Sesshoumaru does not know," Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome's eyes widened and she blinked a couple times.

"The shikon jewel? Do you mean the ACTUAL shikon jewel said to grant any wish?"

"Why of course stupid human! Our Lord would not lie to us!" Kagome shot Jaken another harsh look.

"I thought those were only legends," Kagome murmured. _Gramps had told me all of the stories before, but to actually find it and learn that it was inside of me all this time... It's unreal._

"So, what's our next move?" Kagome said.

"To solve the puzzle," Sesshoumaru said, walking away. Kagome nodded and followed, along with Jaken and Ah-Un.


End file.
